


The Rewards of Hard Work

by Runic



Series: Rhia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lactation, Large Breasts, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Juria finishes a new potion. She comes to Roan to test out its effects.
Relationships: Juria/Roan
Series: Rhia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Rewards of Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).



> Thank you Julls for your continued support! And for allowing me to keep playing with these characters! I love them!

Roan stared down at the kneeling woman before him. Juria looked right back at him through long lashes, the picture of perfect innocence. Well, as innocent as one could be with her breasts bared to him.

This was a trap.

....He was going to fall right into it, wasn't he?

“Juria,” he greeted lightly, hoping the hitch in his breath was not so noticeable. “You’re looking rather lovely this evening.”

Juria smiled oh so prettily at him, and Roan audibly gulped. She reached up, cupping her breasts and pushing them together. "And you're looking rather parched. Would you like a drink?" 

She gently kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples between two fingers. Roan watched in complete awe as a white liquid began to leak from them. It was a good minute before he could tear his eyes away to look back up at Juria's beautiful pleased face. "You finished it," he breathed out.

Juria nodded, her teasing smile brightening into one of pride. He knew how long she had been working on this particular potion formula. Roan rushed forward, sliding the last few inches to her with the momentum with which he hit the floor, hearing her squeak in surprise as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

They fell to the floor in a heap, Roan refusing to release her lips. Juria relaxed against him, smirking into the kiss as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Roan moaned against her, turned into a shout as Juria hooked her leg over his hip and flipped them. 

Juria pulled away from him, smiling down looking all too pleased with herself. She pressed a long elegant finger against Roan’s nose, effectively booping him. “Wha-?” Roan managed to gasp out before Juria began to shimmy her way down his body. 

Roan propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at Juria as she settled herself between his legs. He was very aware of the air coming into and leaving his lungs as Juria slowly unlaced the ties of his pants. “Juria,” he said in much more of a moan than he meant. But there was that smile as his answer, Juria finally shoving the fabric of his pants aside. 

“Hmm,” she hummed. Juria’s fingers ghosted over the outline of his half hard cock, still trapped beneath his small clothes. “I was hoping to find you more excited.”

Roan snorted and shook his head. “Juju, I have never been more excited for whatever torture you have planned for me.”

Juria raised an eyebrow at him, moonlight gleaming off the gem in her forehead as she tilted her head to the side. “I was not aware I was torturing you.” She moved back onto her heels, as if she were going to leave him altogether.

Roan reached out, grabbing her hand. “It’s torture and you know it, but you also know how much I crave it when it comes at your hands.”

Juria seemed to think that over, her eyes going down to where Roan was tracing a nonsensical pattern against the back of her hand with his thumb. Seemingly deciding she was mollified by this, Juria settled back between his legs. “Hips up,” she ordered, and Roan was quick to obey as his pants and underwear were pulled down. He shivered as Juria stared hungrily at his cock, as if she wanted nothing more than to devour him.

She cupped her breasts, thin streams of white liquid running down from them and over Juria’s fingers. Roan gulped again, fingers clenching against thin air as Juria slid her breasts down over him, nestling his cock between their softness.

He groaned, the noise embarrassingly loud as it echoed off the bedroom walls, not that Roan gave a single care to it. “Juju!” he panted. She was going to kill him. 

There was that pleased smile again, only growing wider as Juria moved. She lifted her breasts, squeezing them tighter around him in the process, coming back down a moment later to create a friction that was absolutely going to drive Roan to insanity. He could feel the warmth of her milk leaking out against his hips, and Roan wanted so badly to taste and touch.

“How are you feeling, Roan?” Juria asked, halfway between mock concern and a laugh.

“Ah-amazing,” Roan somehow managed to gasp out. It was not helped by Juria lowering her face, letting her breath ghost over his cock. His hands reached for her, but Juria slapped them away. Roan whined at her, but in the brief moment Juria had released her breast that warmth had diminished. As his hand dropped back down, Juria going back to her work, that softness surrounding him fully once more as Juria moved her breasts up and down the length of his cock, Roan moaned heavily and his eyes dropped closed. 

And then Juria wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock.

He came in her mouth, swearing he saw stars for a brief moment before his arms gave out and he dropped against the floor. Roan felt Juria move up his body, resting her folded hands over his chest. Roan managed to peel his eyes open just in time to see Juria licking her lips, her tongue poking out to lap up the last bits of cum that had escaped her mouth. 

Roan let his head fall back to the floor, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Roan?” Juria asked softly. “Are you done playing already?”

“Well, you killed me, so I’m not sure how I could continue.”

He did not have to see Juria’s face to picture her pout. He could hear it in the silence between them. Juria only had a split second to realize he was up to something, echoing his own “wha-!” from earlier, as the grin spread over his lips and he flipped them so that Juria was pinned under him. 

Roan sighed happily as he nuzzled against Juria’s breasts. She gasped as his lips wrapped around one of her nipples, sucking gently. The milk that landed on his tongue was sweet, and Roan could easily see himself becoming addicted. 

Juria squirmed under him, trying to create some friction for herself with her legs. Roan slid a hand down across her stomach, dipping between her thighs. She was soaked, and only becoming more desperate the longer he played with her tits. He couldn’t help but smirk. Seemed Juria’s little potion had another effect on her if it was making her this sensitive. 

“Roan,” Juria moaned. She reached out beneath him, stroking his soft cock, trying to work him back into a state of excitement. It did not take her long, what with Roan occupied with mouthfuls of her breasts and his fingers plunged into her pussy. “Roan, please!”

“How do you want it, Juju?” Roan whispered in her ear, teeth biting the pointed tip as the last word slid out. “Tell me how to fuck you.” Her hand dropped away from his once more hard cock, positioned so very close to where she obviously wanted him.

Juria whined and began to turn in her grip, trying to show him rather than say. Roan held her in place and shook his head. “With words, Juria.”

She answered him with gasping breaths, squirming at Roan’s unrelenting onslaught. “From behind! Fuck me from behind!” 

Roan flipped Juria, another gasp as she landed on her hands and knees. His fingers tangled in her hair, his arm positioned between her shoulder blades and pressing her down. Roan pulled back, forcing Juria’s head to follow the movement, at the same moment he plunged into her.

Juria screamed wordlessly, trembling around him as Roan fucked into her. He set a merciless pace, unable to withstand the heat of her for a second time that night. His other hand snaked around, once more grabbing Juria’s breast as he continued to pull her hair with every thrust into her body. Milk flowed over his fingers, and Roan could not wait to taste it again. 

Every aspect of Juria’s body was addicting. There was no way he could ever get enough.

She came with his name on her tongue, her orgasm clenching around him unforgivingly. Roan moaned, leaning forward until his forehead pressed against her back. His thrusts grew unsteady, Juria’s shaking breath as he fucked into her now too sensitive body sending him over the edge. He spilled himself inside her, wrapping her in his arms as they collapsed to the floor together.

“Too good,” he murmured, pressing kisses against Juria’s jaw and neck. “How are you feeling, Juju? Got a bit carried away there at the end.”

“No,” she breathed out, relaxing in his embrace. “No, it was good. I enjoyed it.”

She shifted in his arms so that she could face him, her pale cheeks flushed in the afterglow of her pleasure. Roan grinned at her, lifting a hand to his lips. He slowly licked the milk from his fingers one by one, watching the blush darken on Juria’s face with every happy moan he made. “You should definitely use this one again. It makes you produce such an excellent flavor.” 


End file.
